


loose

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong
Relationships: 吴青峰/刘家凯
Kudos: 5





	loose

#假的車。  
#一直写车写到满脑子黄色废料（不管不管）。  
#其实这篇只是想practice车技啦（捂脸逃走）!  
“脱，喔。”刘家凯把下巴抵在吴青峰的肩膀上，倚出一个小小的窝。他的双手不安稳的在身前的小猫身上胡乱摸索，将未干的油漆擦的到处都是，一团又一团的黑色、白色、黄色在白底的演出服上绽开星火，带有男人指纹的掌印堆叠在火焰纸上，混乱而迷幻。  
隔着衣服的触摸是遥远的，吴青峰只感觉那两只手上下齐攻，耳边低低的喘息吹拂着耳垂和耳膜，一窜红色溜上了耳骨，让吴青峰的欲望彻彻底底爆炸，汹涌吞噬。  
即便是演唱会的定制演出服，料子也不会比普通演出服舒服到哪里去。略硬质的涤纶内衬在刘家凯的蹂躏下磨蹭着吴青峰的躯体，更包括那本就凸出的两颗葡萄，他轻轻楚楚的感觉到它正变的挺立和坚硬，越发的敏感。  
“脱什么……”吴青峰被摸的起了感觉，声音变得柔糯而慵懒，像是刚睡醒的白猫那声绵长的哈欠，戳进了猫主人的心窝子里去。  
“刚刚不是在台上讲，回来慢慢脱吗？”刘家凯张开了嘴巴，居然对着近在嘴边的耳垂一口咬了下去，身前的猫儿被咬的吃痛，“嘶”的倒抽了一口冷气。知道自己咬重了，刘家凯松开牙齿，开始在耳垂和耳郭上嘶磨，发出“啧啧”的声响。  
已经摆好啦，吴青峰这道菜，可是他刘家凯独享的喔。  
“嗯……”刘家凯的手终于绕开了长款的演出服下摆，摸上了小猫的腰带，准备解下这层阻碍他的束缚。  
脱，慢慢脱，一层层脱。  
刘家凯看不见手下的动作，只是胡乱摸索试探着找准腰带的每一个扣眼，却又因为着急而摸不准，挠的吴青峰瘙痒难耐。他搭在刘家凯肩膀上的手臂交错收紧，拢住了刘家凯的脖子。  
“凯开，……他妈的。”吴青峰因为力气太小推不开压在身上发疯的男人，便用他软喃的台湾腔低声斥责了一句。手上还有在舞台上时被刘家凯擦上的颜料，由于浓度很低到现在也没有干的彻底，黏糊糊的抹了刘家凯一身。  
现在两个人都像是刚从颜料桶里捞上来的，各种色彩在脸上、衣服上、裤脚上融合，遂融成无穷极的黑暗，溶于黑洞之中。站在墙边的两个人，一黑一白像是坠落的堕天使，行驶着人间极乐之事。  
“哗啦。”随着最后一颗扣子脱离原本的占位，本来就没有多么紧身的白色裤子应声而落。吴青峰下半身就只剩了内衬，却由于演出服的下摆过长而挡住了最羞涩的位置。  
许是觉得这样一幅半穿不穿的模样有些怪异，吴青峰稍稍挪了挪身子，却被刘家凯察觉到，不仅被重新按了回来还压的更紧，紧的吴青峰几乎能听到自己高速跳动的心脏的声音和刘家凯心跳声交错的乐章。  
刘家凯有点享受这样的感觉，一层层的，慢拖拖的，看着他的男孩在他面前一步步赤裸，赤条条的展现在他的面前。而他，尽可以享受这极乐，听着男孩海妖歌吟一般的娇嫩喘息，看着他浑身泛粉的躯体。  
他的灵魂美的极致，完美的像是不占一丝污垢的白荷，道尽千万言也无法穷尽的，美好的令人痉挛发颤。而这样的躯壳却被他占有着，即将在他的身下和他翻云覆雨。  
刘家凯又摸上了吴青峰上衣的领口，游走的双手一颗，一颗，解开演出服的最后一层，贴合着吴青峰骨感的身形，贴合着一寸寸的肌肤褪去最后一层挡在刘家凯的视线和吴青峰躯体之前的雾霭。  
吴青峰赤裸着上身，只有一条薄薄的真丝内裤还在他的身上保留着最后一层掩饰——刘家凯管他那是什么，他伸手横抱起男孩，径直走到了沙发边，把吴青峰放出了一个半跪的姿势。  
刘家凯的手指尖有着常年触摸琴弦而出的茧子，结了一层掉了一层，已经变得坚韧无比——那触感摸在身上，带着男人的手指的纹路，比起平时帆布衣的磨蹭还要有质感。  
刘家凯看着这样姿势的男孩，身下的阴茎有些胀痛。  
他可是个正常的男人，谁看到爱人这样衣服楚楚可怜半跪赤裸的模样，情欲的苗头能不被点着？  
他眯眼欣赏了一会儿，手指才慢慢摸向自己，从领口开始向下——  
和他的男孩一起脱掉衣服。  
和他的男孩一起。  
刘家凯对自己的身体又没什么好摸索，用了对半的时间脱净自己的黑色西装，和小猫一起赤身裸体的攀在沙发上——不一样的是他坐着，而男孩依旧以半跪的姿势在他的一旁。  
他伸手摸上了吴青峰白净的腹部，本来平滑的表面竟然有了丝丝的凹凸起伏。刘家凯忍不住感叹这几个月的健身不是徒然的，平时消瘦的猫儿竟然也有了一点点的腹肌。他现在满脑子都是几个小时前吴青峰躺在舞台的地板上做俄罗斯转体和蹬三轮的姿势，像一滩猫儿铺展在地板上——好像随时都会化掉，和着他笑意盎然一脸享受的模样，柔软的细腰让人忍不住——  
靠腰，好想上他。  
冬日里人的手指尖总会不自主的发凉，而现在的刘家凯又血气往脑子里冲，指尖比平时更加的冰冷。  
他看着自己每滑过一处，吴青峰都因为冰凉的刺激而微微颤嗦，男孩腿攘着男人的手臂，还在不停的往后退，一直退到快要掉下沙发。  
“刘家凯，凉……”吴青峰伸手按住刘家凯的胳膊，怼着劲让那冰冰凉凉的指尖不要再碰到腹部一分一毫。  
刘家凯的手掌比吴青峰的大的多，轻轻一包就含住了小小的拳，颇有一副大人牵着小孩的视感。  
对着用力的时候最怕的是对方松气，刘家凯看着吴青峰惊恐的眼神，轻笑一声放松了手掌前探的劲，吴青峰立马重心不稳的跌倒在了刘家凯的怀里，趴在了刘家凯的胸膛上。  
“你想吓死我……”吴青峰整个人都跌在安稳的臂弯里，他抬眼看了一瞥眉角含笑的男人，伸出纤嫩的手抚上了他的面庞。  
刘家凯也配合男孩贴上来的姿势搂上他的腰，看着男孩不若别的男人一般突出的喉结，因为吞咽口水而上下滑动，他便张嘴啃了上去。  
“啊！……刘家凯，你今天很喜欢咬人！”吴青峰感受到脖间一副唇齿的蠕动，粗糙的舌苔在喉结上一遍又一遍的摩擦，配合着牙齿的啃咬，他精巧的喉结上留下了一个又一个浅浅的牙印。  
也不知道刘家凯是怎么想的，许是存心想要把吴青峰的情欲调动到最大化再上手——  
调情嘛，这档子事儿刘家凯说第二，就没人敢讲第一。  
吴青峰的喉结不知为何格外的敏感，被刘家凯的前戏搞了这么久，他已经有些腿软的想要掉下去。  
他妈的，好想被干。  
“刘家凯……”吴青峰的语气里充满了软烂和哀求，他快要受不住了，马上，马上就要。  
吴青峰开始迫不及待的伸手向刘家凯的胯下摸去，摸到那根已经早就挺立、发烫发硬的的家伙。  
“这就等不及了喔。”刘家凯嗤笑着盯着男孩的面庞，忍不住在脑子里意淫的半天一会儿要怎么好好让吴青峰享受。  
每次在舞台上诱刘家凯诱的开心，到头来被干的腰软起不来的不还是吴青峰。  
刘家凯拦腰横抱起猫咪，有些粗鲁的把他丢在了身旁的床上，接着自己整个人就覆了上去。  
被压的死死的吴青峰只觉那粗大的入侵物在穴口磨蹭——  
他等着，马上将要到来的那足以让他失神的刺激，与即将馥郁全身的巨大的满足感和充实感，等待着他刘家凯和他的——  
美好的夜晚。  
刹————


End file.
